Clan:Guardians of the Peace
Welcome to the Guardians of the Peace clan page. We do activities that player can not do by themselves. We have 23 members at the moment''. Although this is good for the new players joining because it is easier to be recognized for your accomplishments. When we are set up, we will Pest Control, Clan Wars, hunt boss monster and other monster with good drops, and skill. We also break up riots which is where the name comes from.'' We want to bring peace back to the land of RuneScape, through any means necessary. If you are intrested in joining our f2p and p2p clan wait for me to go online and say that you want to be a 'Guardian'. My username is SOLDIER1st E and I am on often. An alternative is to put your RuneScape name on the discussion page, or add any of the Captains and ask them to be a Guardian. Latest News: Table of the Members: Requirements: 60 combat. Non-member and members are welcome. Must have a combat skill of at least 50 (e.g Strength, Attack, Magic, Range) Ranking: Recruit: Combat Level 60. Corporal: Combat Level 65. Sergeant: Combat Level 70. Lieutenant: Combat Level 80. Captain: Once Lieutenant, be recognized as a worthy member Co-leader: Ultimate rank, marked with the general star. They are treated as a leader except they can not organize events. Only 4 positions, all are empty. To become one, be reconized as the top of the top. Members: SOLDIER1st E: Leader. Axel F196: Sergeant. Riley Funky: Captain. m0bstah: Captain. ACTheHunter: Lieutenant. Y9y: Lieutenant. Runawy Bride: Sergeant. New Yorker: Lieutenant. Danza Rocks: Corporal. Goldenstrike: Lieutenant. l Rikor l: Captain. PeaceByPeac3: Captain. Ferrion2: Captain. Skysword: Lieutenant. isaAcUrg_y: Corporal. Haywire17: Lieutenant. XSIDDIUS00X: Lieutenant. Nick GL: Lieutenant. Killler C176: Lieutenant./ Rowie31: Sergeant. Doomed Cloud: Lieutenant. magic_bounds: Corporal. Nuker W: Corporal. Uniform: The colour Burgandy's name has been changed to Mahogany. Head: Anything Clothes: The base clothes, Mahogany. Rings: Any, or none. Arrows: Any, or none. Necklace: Any, or none. Shoes: Any, or none. Bracelets: Any, or none. Cape: Lower than Co-Leaders wear team cape 46. Co-Leaders and Leader can wear the Cape of Accomplishment, Attack. Generals and the Leader can wear the team cape if they do not have 99 attack. The signature colour of the clan is red, specifically, Mahogany. That's why only the attack cape is allowed for uniform. In combat, wear the best armour you can afford/wear. About how to become a Co-leader: Co-Leader: The first four captains that are premoted become co-leaders, but that is not it. Each Co-leader gets a choice in what they are in-charge of: Example, Recruiting, War, etc. Any other captain who we feel has a chance of becoming a co-leader may challange for the co-leader rank. This take place in the Duel Arena with rules that will be set when this happens. How it works: The weakest co-leader comes out with rules set. If the challenger beats the co-leader, they get a break, then fight the next weakest. When the challenger gets defeated, they get the rank they won. If they lose against the first co-leader, they both remain the same rank. Example: Challenger beats two co-leaders before being defeated. The weakest co-leader is demoted to captain while the second weakest becomes the weakest. The challenger becomes the second weakest. If another challenger comes, the old challenger fights them second. Alliances: Army of Saradomin Guthix Wolfs About the Original 3 People: SOLDIER1st E: The leader and founder of the clan, he has wanted a clan for a long time. His original account was Haas Delgado but about 3 years ago, No 3 Xaldin 'came into existance. He changed his name bacause he wanted to be famous with a different name. He is a good leader and '''rewards ' those who do their best. His friend '''Axel F196, a founding member is his irl friend as well. His dream is to be famous all over RuneScape. Riley Funky: Riley Funky's original username is Reilley302. The Reilley part comes from his irl name, Riley, and the 302 part is just a random number. Riley had a first account back in 2002, which he then stopped playing for a while and eventually forget the username too. Riley quotes "My newer username, Reilley302, was what I could remember of the old account." That account was level 126 and had all the Capes of Accomplishments at that time,' including quest.' Axel F196: Axel was the first person to join Guardians of the Peace. He started playing RuneScape in 2007. A real-life friend of SOLDIER1st E.